Pot
The third device used to cook gudetama. This device can make boiled egg dishes, which explains the long wait time. This is received when challenge 108 is completed; collecting 30 gudetama. ☆ = For an event. Once the event ends, the recipe will be removed but the event gudetama you owned will be saved. Also applies to Limited-Time gudetama recipes where they are only available in Eggarapon (Red). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Red). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Orange). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (New). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Premium). Rank 1 Recipes (Complete Normal Challenge No.104 "Collect 30 gudetama" to unlock) * 3 hour recipes Cost: 8 Golden Eggs ** Drum Major Egg (#155) ** Tea Over Rice (#157) **◎◎ Steamed Egg (#171) **◎◎ Cradled Egg (#172) **◎◎ King Gudetama (#179) **◎◎ Fried Egg (#182) ** Cold Miso Soup (#160 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) * 3 hour 30 minutes recipes Cost: 10 Golden Eggs after make Funny Face Egg ** Curryegg (#212) ** Red Konjac Pillow (#221) **◎◎ Cheeseburger Gudetama (#225) **◎◎ Hearty Eggs (#249) **◎◎ Dimpled Egg (#252) **◎☆ Gudetama Grape (#323 / Limited-Time) **◎☆ Simmered Kabocha and Egg (#325/Limited-Time) ** Sailor Egg (Splash) (#218 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) * 4 hour recipes Cost: 10 Golden Eggs ** Funny Face Egg (#67) ** Boiled Egg (#68) ** Pork Bowl (#69) ** Udon (#70) **◎◎ Egg Bath (#85) **◎◎ Pudding (Farm Fresh) (#135) ** Broken Egg (#71 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) * 4 hour 30 minute recipes Cost: 18 Golden Eggs after make Translucent Egg ** Gude Gang (#211) ** Sukiyaki (#213) **◎◎ Seashell Bikini (#257) **◎☆ Yule Log (No #/Event) **◎☆ Mince Pie (No #/Event) ** Bungee (#222 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) * 5 hour recipes Cost: 8 Golden Eggs after make 2 types of Cutting Board 3 hour recipes ** Awakened Egg (#133) **◎◎ Identification Shell (#128) **◎◎ Meringue (#129) ** ◎◎ Egg White (#130) ** ◎◎ Surfer Egg (#131) **◎◎ Soft-Boiled Egg (#137) ** Tossing and Turning (#134 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) * 6 hour recipes Cost: 16 Golden Eggs after make Languid Egg ** Fettuccine (#203) ** Gudetama Cocktail (#204) ** ☆Over the Bridge (No # - Event only/ Can only be earned from the Event Challenges/Still able to cook after the event is over.) **◎◎ Suspicious Egg (#271) **◎☆ Sweet Potato Gudetama (#322/Limited Time) **◎☆ Mushroom and Gudetama Drop Soup (#324/Limited Time) ** Studyegg (#205 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) * 7 hour recipes Cost: 26 Golden Eggs & make 4 types of Pot 4 hour recipes ** Large Cream Pasta (#64) ** Translucent Egg (#65) ** Dr. Gudegg (#66) ** Egg Drop Soup (#76) **◎◎ Cosplay Egg (#91) **◎◎ Tamagodon (#132) ** Roe (#72 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) * 8 hour recipes Cost: 21 Golden Eggs after make Dr. Gudegg ** Kamatama Udon (#214) ** Kesennuma Ramen (#216) ** ◎ Shredegg (#232) ** ◎ Lemon Yellow Gude Ranger (#272) **◎☆ Christmas Pudding (#349/Limited Time) **◎☆ Beerawecka (#352/Limited Time) ** Ise Udon(#217 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) Rank 2 Recipes (Complete Normal Challenge No. 107 "Cook 1 time(s)" to unlock) *'30 minute recipes' Cost: 26 Golden Egg after make Thai Ramen ** Manga Artist (#357) ** Katsuo Tataki Bowl (#358) ** Star-boiled Egg (#355 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'1 hour recipes' Cost: 25 Golden Egg after make Gude Summer ** Boiled-Egg Onigiri Rapper (#273) ** Gude Egg (#275) **◎◎ Ninja-egg (Ninja-egg Art: Hide) (#294) **◎ Silver and Gold Egg (No #/Event) ** Undercut (#276 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'1 hour 15 minute recipes' Cost: 27 Golden Egg after make Tempura Set ** Glasses (#314) ** Thai Ramen (#318) ** Gude Fake Bunny (#317 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) * 1 hour 30 minute recipes Cost: 26 Golden Eggs after make Sakura Mochi (Undies) ** Tempura Set (#304) ** Salmon Ikura Don (#306) ** Bright Yellow Gude Ranger (#301 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'2 hour recipes' Cost: 26 Golden Eggs after make Boiled-Egg Onigiri Rapper ** Sakura Mochi (Undies) (#293) ** Gudenari Ishida (#300) ** Purikura Pudding (#299 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'2 hour 30 minute recipes '''Cost: 21 Golden Eggs after make Bungee ** Custard Rice Cake (#244) ** Mille Crêpe (#246) **◎◎ Underpants (#263) **◎◎ Kanitama (#282) **◎☆ Chouquette (#335/Limited Time) ** ◎☆ Mahua (#339/Limited Time) ** This is Fine... (#247 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'5 hour 30 minute recipes Cost: 22 Golden Eggs after make Kesennuma Ramen ** Quail Egg Rice (#245) ** Yonezawa Beef (#253) **◎◎ Footsies (#270) **◎◎ Sata Andagi (#289) **◎☆ Ozoni (No #/Event) **◎☆ Chestnut Kinton (No #/Event) ** Humpty Dumpty (#251 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'''7 hour 30 minute recipes Cost: 23 Golden Eggs after make Quail Egg Rice ** Seaweed Kabuto (#260) ** Spike-Boiled Egg (#261) ** ◎◎ Eggshellman (#296) ** ◎◎ Century Egg (#352) ** ◎ Black Soybeans (No #/Event) ** ◎ Chikuzenni (No #/Event) ** Ribbon (#259 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'9 hour recipes' Cost: 24 Golden Eggs after make Thomas Gudeson ** Amaterasu Gudetama (#243) ** Gude Summer (#248) ** ◎◎ Dangling Egg (#264) ** ◎◎ Loaded Omelette (#288) ** ◎ Jelly Cake (No #/Event) ** ◎ Peach Manju (No #/Event) ** Boiled Egg Alliance (#254 - Surprise) ** Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) Rank 3 Recipes (Complete Normal Challenge No. 111 "Cook <1> time(s)" to unlock) *'1 hour 45 minute recipes '''Cost: 27 Golden Eggs after make Tonkotsu Ramen **Cupcake (#432) **Sponge Cake (Triangular) (#434) **Gude Stick (#435 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'2 hour 15 minute recipes''' Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Cupcake **Lifeguard (#450) **Surfer Egg (Big Wave) (#451) **Mentaiko Rice (#449 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'2 hour 45 minute recipes' Cost: 27 Golden Eggs **Ceramic Pot (#385) **Tempura Soba (#392) **Karuta Egg (#391 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'3 hour 15 minute recipes' Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Apron Gudetama **Aries (#500) **Taurus (#501) **Gemini (#502 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'3 hour 45 minute recipes' Cost: 27 Golden Eggs after make Ceramic Pot **Tonkotsu Ramen (#413) **Hiyashi Chuka (#414) **Coin Purse Sushi (#415 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'4 hour 15 minute recipes' Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Aries **Capricorn (#509) **Aquarius (#510) **Pisces (#511 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'5 hour 15 minute recipes' Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Surfer Egg (Big Wave) **Gude Matcha (#476) **Pufferfish Egg (#480) **Instant Ramen (#477 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'5 hours 45 minute recipes' Cost: 28 Golden Eggs after make Gude Matcha **Gude Presentation (#478) **Apron Gudetama (#481) **Sound Asleep (#479 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'6 hour 30 minute recipes' Cost: 29 Golden Eggs after make Capricorn **Bishamonten (#550) **Fukurokuju (#552) **Party Horn (#561 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) Rank 4 Recipes (Complete Normal Challenge No. 139 "Cook <1> time(s)" to unlock) *'45 minute recipes' Cost: **Kitsune Soba (#615) **Fried Donut (#627) **Tough Egg Bath (#616 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'4 hour 10 minute recipes' Cost: 29 Golden Eggs **Nanakusa-gayu (#740) **Musubi Konbu (#750) **Dancing gudetama (#748 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'4 hour 45 minute recipes' Cost: 29 Golden Eggs **Gudetama and Marimo (#654) **Rocking Out (#670) **Gude Snuggle (#669 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'6 hour 15 minute recipes' Cost: **Gude Detective (#594) **Gude Thief (#596) **Dying Message (#589 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'7 hour 15 minute recipes' Cost: 29 Golden Eggs **Gudeno Imoko (#591) **Gudehann Christian Bach (#598) **Computegg (Egosurfing) (#597 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'8 hour 10 minute recipes' Cost: 29 Golden Eggs **Mabo Nasubi (#741) **Slope gudetama (#735) **Bum Tree (#743 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'8 hour 15 minute recipes' Cost: 29 Golden Eggs **Special Ramen (#700) **Issun gudetama (#683) **Lullaby Serenegg (#696 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'8 hour 30 minute recipes' Cost: 29 Golden Eggs **Toasty Oden (#649) **Freshly Made Bed (#652) **Gude Shaved Ice (#651 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'8 hour 45 minute recipes' Cost: 29 Golden Eggs after make Special Ramen **Strength Training (#719) **Press Conferencegg (#723) **Kindergarten gudetama (#729 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) Rank 5 Recipes (Complete Normal Challenge No. 143 "Cook <1> time(s)" to unlock) *'2 hour 10 minute recipes '''Cost: 30 Golden Eggs **gudetama Arms Up (#766) **Eyestrain gudetama (#767) **gudetama in bowl (#773 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) *'10 hour recipes''' Cost: 30 Golden Eggs **Sewing Shears (#804) **Zunda Egg (#792) **Heavenly Chalaza (#798 - Surprise) **Hard Boiled (#04 - Failure) Category:Cooking